The Guardian of the Hunters
by CJLopez123
Summary: As Percy and Annabeth separate and go their own ways, the amount of monsters attacking the hunt increase. Soon a hunter is lost... Now Zeus is angered at the fact that Artemis can't handle this, and wants her to choose a person to help her. Thalia decides to suggest someone and Artemis decides to trust her and go with that person... and it ends up ok! (Percemis at the end)
1. Chapter 1

**So first of all, I don't own Percy Jackson, nor do I own HOO. That credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **Second, this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on the reviews, though I do enjoy seeing feedback, good or bad.**

 **Third, Enjoy!**

3rd POV

It's been two years since the end of the Giant war. Annabeth and Percy decided to go back to camp, at the request of Chiron, who needed a teacher for swordplay. Percy agreed and Annabeth went with him to be together.

"In order to excel at sword fighting, you first need a balanced sword. It needs to be perfect; not to heavy nor to light." Percy lectured to camp newcomers.

"How long did it take you to find your sword" asked one of the new Athena campers. All the newcomers had been told of the great hero or Olympus, Percy Jackson. They

were excited to be taught sword fighting by one of the greatest demigods in history.

"Riptide, was given to me by Chiron when I first entered camp" Percy said as he took out his pen. He uncapped the pen, and showed the sword to the campers, throwing it from hand to hand. "The moment I touched it, I knew this sword would be the perfect tool for me."

As Percy continued his lecture of the campers, Annabeth had emerged from her cabin, with a sad look, as she made her way to the arena, where Percy was.  
Percy was about to start teaching the campers how to properly hold the weapon when Annabeth called out to him, "HEY, PERCY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Percy turned around, surprised at the fact that she used his name. Usually Perce, or Seaweed Brain would be what she would call him. This was strange.  
Going up the arena, Percy noticed the look on Annabeth's face as he began to worry... Annabeth never had that look anymore.

"Hey, I got some bad news..." Annabeth began as they continued toward the Athena cabin. "I got into a college in California and I'm gonna be away for at least eight years, to pursue Architecture," Annabeth said.

"That's great Wise Girl! I don't know why your so gloomy though.." Percy replied.

"Well.. how do I say this.. I'm going to be really far away, and I don't know how this relationship will work from a distance" Annabeth said.

"Huh? Annabeth, you know I will never cheat behind your back." " Yea but the thing is, it wouldn't be the same, and since I'm gonna be busy at school, I doubt I'll be able to come visit. So in order to not have any problems, I was thinking of ending our relationship for now. At least until I come back."

"Wait wait... WHAT!" Percy exclaimed. "What kind of bull is that? Are you saying you want to end this because of some distance?"

"Im sorry Perce," said Annabeth, as she ran away. Percy was too surprised and heartbroken to feel anything at that moment. He slowly moved towards his cabin, realized what just happened... He just got dumped.

At the hunters of Artemis...

"God, why are there so many monsters so suddenly?!" asked Thalia as more and more monsters came out of the woods.

"How would I know, I don't control everything!" replied Artemis. The monster attacks have been increasing throughout the US, and the Hunters of Artemis have been getting hurt the most. This week alone has brought 4 attacks, in which 7 hunters have been injured, 2 of those being near fatal injuries.

"It's not great being all ranged. The moment a monster gets through, one of the hunters is forced of the defense!" yelled Thalia as another volley of arrows were brought down onto the monsters.

"HELP ME" yelled one of the new recruits as Artemis turned around.  
A hellhound had been able to get through the lines and was dragging her back into the monsters.

"Crap, I need to get over there" murmured Artemis, though she got blocked from the recruit as 3 cyclopes jumped in front of her.

For Artemis, this was a piece of cake. She shot one of them, while she clubbed the other one in the eye with her bow. She took out her hunting knife as she brought the stunned cyclopes down to his demise. The third one decided to run, as he saw his comrades turned into dust in a mere seconds. Artemis had no trouble throwing the knife into his back, finishing the last one. But the damage had been dealt. She couldn't see the new recruit anywhere.

"This is not good. Not good at all. We are losing ground!" yelled Thalia, as another wave of hunters had to fall back."

"We need to get in control of this fight..." Artemis murmured as she yelled out her command, "HUNTERS, CREATE A DEFENSIVE STANCE. WE WILL NOT GIVE UP ANY MORE GROUND."  
"This is gonna be hell" Thalia said, as she got herself ready.

 **This is the first chapter.**

 **As many know, it's hard to break Percy and Annabeth up considering they are so loyal to each other, but I didn't want the cliché.. she dies and Percy get all depressed. There are plenty of stories like that so...**

 **Review and Ill try to make another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! Like I said, this isn't gonna be the same cliche story, and what I would imagine it would turn out. Last chapter, (imo) was a bit short, so this one will be longer!**

3rd POV

It's been 2 weeks since the departure of Annabeth and Percy isn't doing well. Although, he goes to teach his classes, there isn't the same kind of enthusiasm as before. He is constantly gloomy, and although he tries to be happy around his friends, it's obvious that old Percy has left.

"In order to be able to maintain control of the fight, you constantly need to be looking for openings," Percy lectured as two of the new campers fought each other with wooden swords. One of the new Athena campers, named Kathy, began gaining the advantage, getting more aggressive against the new apollo camper, Jason.

"Get too aggressive though..." Suddenly Jason, using the momentum of Kathy against her, pushed her towards the ground, "and it can end up hurting you." Jason and Kathy dusted themselves off and returned to Percy, to return the wooden swords.

"Thanks Percy" they both said as Percy just turned around, and took the swords from them, without further word.

"Yea yea, now get back to your seats" Percy sighed as the Athena and Apollo camper returned to their seats.

"Well, that's it for today, try and spar by yourselves and uhh.. if you have questions ask them to me tomorrow. Otherwise dismissed" Percy said as he went towards his cabin.

"He's been like this for two weeks now. He barely taught us for 30 minutes this time." Kathy whispered to Jason. "Yea, well his girlfriend basically dumped him. I would feel pretty gloomy." Jason replied. "But he's been like this for two weeks... I imagine he should get over it pretty soon," Kathy responded. Jason just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders... "sometimes its just difficult I guess."

Percy POV

Still can't believe that she dumped me. How could she?! I rejected godhood twice to stay with her. I went to TARTARUS for her and she leaves because of distance?

"Yooo hey Perce! How are you buddy" Grover yelled from the Hermes cabin.

"Never been better I guess..." I replied as he frowned at me.

"Come on Perce, you gotta get better. You can't be like this your entire life now can you? How about this, I can take you out to the city later and we can hang out like before!"  
"No thanks Grover, I rather just chill in my cabin" I replied. Grover just sighed and looked at me. "Percy, I'm your best friend, and your killing me here. Whenever you want to talk, just come over to the woods and we can relax over there. Don't forget you got friends here that you can talk to."

"Thanks Grover... I'll think about it," I replied as he went in the direction of the forest.

I headed over to my cabin and opened the door to see the mess that I've gotten used too. Dirty clothes all around the cabin, Riptide on the floor, the fountain that Tyson had fixed was dirty with moss growing around it. All in all, my cabin inspection has been complete garbage. I'm pretty sure the inspectors don't bother coming in anymore... they just know how it is already.  
Lying down on my bed, I took out the picture that I still had... of me and Annabeth on the beach, laughter on our faces, as we looked into the camera.

"Those were some good times.. I just wish they lasted longer" I murmured as I turned around and went to sleep.

Artemis POV

"So, how many have we lost?" I asked Thalia.

"So far, we've lost 5 hunters, and around 23 were badly injured... All of those were newer recruits." Thalia responded.  
We've lost too many hunters. Now that father wants to have a meeting on the monster encounters... he's gonna ask for numbers... and what am I supposed to tell him?

"My Lady, what should we do with these monster encounters? We barely have time to move our camp before another attack occurs. Most of the new recruits have been questioning their decision to become a hunter."  
Thinking about it, I couldn't control the fights anymore, like what I was able to do before... "You know what the problem is.. it's the fact that the new recruits don't know much about close combat. The moment a monster gets close, they panic and run backwards, allowing the monsters to close the distance." I told Thalia. "Though how we are supposed to train them with so many attacks is beyond me..."

Thalia looked at me and just shrugged her shoulders. It was obvious that she had no ideas... so much for the second in command.

Just then, Hermes appeared in my tent, and the reason was clear enough. "Meeting... Right now. And he is not happy." Hermes said as he disappeared again. Honestly, why is my dad so annoying...  
"Come on Thalia, let's get going.."

I teleported us to Olympus as the meeting was beginning. Nothing unusual so far ... Apollo and Hermes talking to each other, Aphrodite reading the newest trend of fashion in the mundane world, Ares sharpening his already sharpened sword, Dionysus sleeping like a hippo, Demeter Athena and Hera talking about who knows what, Hephaestus tinkering on what looks like a mini Pegasus and Poseidon reading a fish magazine.

"I swear, I'm never gonna get used to teleporting," Thalia said. "Well too bad, get used to it, because these meetings happen a lot." I replied  
I took my seat as my dad showed up, with all his amazing glory...

"Now, lets begin this meeting with a problem that I've been seeing, and that's the occurrence of monster attacks have been increasing." Zeus began. "And those attacks have been directed towards the hunt." Zeus said as he looked at me. "Now I imagine the hunt has been able to maintain perfect control of this problem?"

"Well..." I began as dad cut me off. "NO YOU HAVE NOT. You have lost 5 hunters and multiple have been badly injured. How am I supposed to depend on you to take down powerful monsters if your being overrun by smaller ones?"

"We haven't had time to train the new recruits on close combat, so when the monsters get close they panic, and that's what causes the deaths and injuries!" I retorted. "If I had more time to train them, then we would not have an issue."

"That's why I want you to get a close combat expert to help you with your new recruits." Zeus said.  
At first, I thought he was joking, but then I realized it was my dad... "Wait, no, I refuse to do that! I am a goddess and I can handle it"

"No, you clearly can't, as shown from your recent battles. This has brought me to this decision. Choose your trainer by tomorrow or else" he said as he leaned toward me, "I will choose for you. MEETING OVER"

Zeus immediately disappeared as did most of the other Olympians. Most weren't interested in my problems, considering they had their own problems. Apollo, as annoying as ever, decided to taunt me, "Awww, my little sis can't handle a baby hellhound anymore."

"Keep annoying me like that, and I'll make sure you can't have more children for the next decade," I hissed as he placed his hands on his crotch as he disappeared with a "party-pooper."

"My Lady, who should we choose? I don't have enough faith to allow Zeus to choose for us" Thalia spoke.

"I have no clue Thalia... I haven't met a single woman worthy of being a trainer for our hunters..."

"Well then... how about Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Your kidding right? He's a MAN Thalia, and I don't care how strong and respected he is, I refuse to allow him in our camp."

"Come on my Lady, you know Percy is a good person! He held the sky for you"

"That might be the case, but I have already allowed one man into the camp and it ended terribly. No there must be another choice." I replied  
Thalia sighed and murmured "I can't wait to see what Zeus chooses."  
I glared at her and teleported us away. Though, I wonder what woman would fit the role...

3rd POV ... somewhere unknown

"Are the drakons ready to be released, HalfBorn?"

"Of course sir, the moment you say, we will release them onto the hunters. It will be the end of the.." The minion, nicknamed HalfBorn, was held up by his throat by the mysterious man in the cloak. "I will choose when they die. Not yet. I want her to suffer. To see herself alone, and for me to finish her off. I want them to die off slowly." the mysterious man said as he looked at HalfBorn. "And I will make sure I make her feel what I felt," he said as he let go of HalfBorn.  
Halfborn, desperately gasping for air, replied with a "Of course sir, of course."

"just wait Artemis... I'll make you pay for everything you've caused me"

 **Soo... that's chapter 2!**  
 **I will not be able to make a chapter this weekend, but I will make one the moment I come back from my trip. One that is longer! so review! I want to make sure that you guys get the best story out of me!**  
 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

And Im back.

Sorry for being away for so long. Some family issues came up. Anyway here is another chapter for you guys.

:D

Artemis POV

"It's been three hours since zeus has declared a trainer, and you still can't think of a suitable one?" Thalia commented as I paced around my tent.

"It's difficult enough to find a swordswoman, but the fact that the few that are available refuse to do it is making this task difficult..." I retorted. "What idea's do you have"

"PERCY!"

"Thalia, for the last time, I am not allowing a male to enter into our camp," I replied.

"My Lady, just think about it. Percy is heartbroken about Annabeth leaving him, and isn't looking for a relationship. I've heard that he is teaching swordplay over at the camp, and we won't find any better teacher than him. If you still refuse to go by it then fine, find a trainer yourself, but don't argue when zeus gives you one." Thalia said, fuming and left the tent.

I'm not surprised about Thalia's reaction. Thalia and Percy are best friends, and Thalia can get worked up about most things. Though, even after earning my respect, it's been years since I've last seen Perseus, males are unpredicatable animals... yea... he probably changed... yea.

Percy POV

"The waves used to be so beautiful... why do they look so dull" I murumured to myself. I was at the place where me and Annabeth used to always stay at... this was the place where we had our first picnic after the war.

"Yo.. Perce" I heard as I turned around to see Grover and Chiron coming to me. "You came out of your hole! Good for you."

"Yea.. thanks. What do you guys need?"

"Well Percy, we recently heard from the new campers that your classes are becoming shorter, and the campers are learning less," Chiron said. "I understand your recent breakup with Annabeth, and it must be affecting you, but you cannot be letting your classes go. It's very important"

Jeez, I know that I've been slacking, but so much that Chiron has to come out...

"Sorry Chiron, I'll get back to it" I said, as I turned back to the waves, a little embrassed that he had to come out to tell me that.

I heard a set of clops as Chiron left and Grover sat next to me.

"Beautiful isn't Perce..." Grover said as he looked at me. "What are you thinking?"

"How color can change so quickly from beautiful to dull," I replied. Grover just stared at me.

Artemis POV

It's almost time for the meeting to choose my trainer, and I've yet to choose someone. Thalia still refuses to listen to me, and I'm getting worried that I'm not gonna have to go with what Zeus says. Suddenly, I heard a loud clap of thunder. That's weird, its completely clear, until I realized what was happening. The meeting was starting.

"Aww crap, I don't have anyone." I murmured as Thalia came over, obviously still angry at me, and said "Let's get this over with"

I glared at her as we teleported to Olympus

3rd POV 

Olympus was becoming unruly as Artemis showed up, everyone interested in who Artemis had chosen as her temporary trainer. As Artemis showed up, everyone grew quiet, and she took her seat at her throne. Zeus, showing up in his glory, took his seat as he called the meeting to place.

"Now dear daughter, have you decided in a champion?" Zeus asked as Artemis glared at him and replied with a "no."

"Very well" Zeus said, "Then we will start with the voting. Since I am such a great king, then I will allow those in the council to give potential trainers into the table"

"I would like to ask one thing though," Poseidon said as he turned around to Artemis, "Are you willing to have a male trainer?"

"N" "YES" Thalia suddenly said as everyone stared at her. Thalia turned red from the sudden attention.

"We are willing to have a male, as long as they are respectable around us, and are only the best in swordsmanship." Thalia said as she looked up to Artemis. Artemis, a pondering look on her face, suddenly nodded.

"I like the terms." Artemis said as everyone starting making suggestions.

"SILENCE" Zeus yelled as everyone drew quiet, "I would like some order. First will be me. I believe Hercules will make a great selection for this spot." he said as everyone sighed at the obvious choice of the king of the gods.

"I believe my son, Perseus, could work well. He recently been feeling down, so maybe this will distract him." Poseidon said.

"I would suggest Clarisse," Ares began, "But she's going on a journey right now. Maybe that punk will get some punishing it that camp full of virgins, so I'll go with Percy as well."

"If it means getting another one of those campers away from me, Peter Johnson will be my choice." Dionysus said as he went back to sleep.

"I would suggest my son, but he's isn't a fighter. Perseus is my choice." Hephaestus said.

"Everyone is going with Percy so I might as well." Apollo said as he went back to his magazine.

"I have something to deliver right now, so I'm say Percy. It's not like it's gonna be someone else." Hermes said as he flashed away.

"Putting him in that camp is gonna make him boring. I say Piper. She can be good," Aphrodite said as everyone looked at her.

"What, he doesn't have that Athena girl anymore, and going to that camp is gonna make him hate women, so I rather perserve him for... other reasons." Aphrodite said

"Well, I believe Perseus fits the category to go to the camp as a trainer, but I am worried that your camp will do something to him." Athena said looking at Artemis.

"I can't promise anything, but I will try my best to keep them well behaved," Artemis replied. Before Demeter, Hera, or Artemis could cast their vote, Zeus decided that that would be the end of voting.

"Since the majority of the council have chosen Perseus, and there are not enough to overturn it, then I decree Perseus Jackson to be the new trainer of the Hunters of Artemis, until further notice," Zeus said as lightning was heard overhead.

"Now, when Hermes gets back, I will send him for Perseus," Zeus said.

Artemis POV

As me and Thalia teleported back, I realized that Thalia got what she want either way.

"Haa, I told you Percy was a good pick, you just didn't want to admit it." Thalia said as we appeared in our tent.

"Perseus is gonna suffer here, especially with the new recruits who he has to train. The older hunters will respect him, but the younger ones, I doubt will even know who he is. Go and tell the hunters the news, as I prepare to introduce him to them." I said as Thalia left the tent.

This is gonna be terrible.

Percy POV 

As I left my cabin to teach the campers again, a number that has been going down recently, Hermes suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hey Percy, how are you?" Hermes said as I shrugged as a responce.

"Alright energetic I see. Anyway, the Hunters have been having some trouble and they need someone to train up their new recruits, in close combat, as Artemis doesn't have the time. And the Olympians have chosen you to be that trainer. So get your stuff ready and lets go." he said as I just kept walking.

"I don't want to Hermes" I replied as he teleported in front of me again.

"Percy, you don't do anything heup re, your bored, and your STILL sad about Annabeth. It's time to change it up a little." he said as I sighed in exasperation. Again, I have to work for the Olympians. Hopefully, it will be quick.

"Fine, for how long is it?" I asked as Hermes said, "For as long it takes until the Hunters can handle themselves again." Great, that shouldn't take very long. They have a goddess. I started walking back to the cabin and realized that I barely had anything to pack. As I packed up the very few belongings that I had, Hermes appeared and teleported me to the Hunters of Artemis. So this was gonna be my new job...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Really motivates me to do more. Here is another chapter for you beautiful beings.**

Thalia POV

Returning from the meeting on Olypmus, my Lady wanted me to tell the rest of the hunters about Percy becoming our new trainer. Honestly, I was so excited. I was finally able to get closer to him, and be able to work together. Though so far, most of the newer hunters refused to allow him to become their trainer.

"I thought all males were bad! Lady Artemis told us, and she wouldn't contridict herself!" One of the new hunters said.

"I know, but there were no women available. Trust me, this guy won't let you down. He has saved Olympus twice!" I said as some of the hunters perked up at that.

"How exactly did he save Olympus?" they asked as I got down to explaining Kronos and the Giants.

Percy POV (1 hour later)

I sat on Olympus waiting with Artemis as she told me my job.

"So pretty much, your going to be our trainer, and, our new recruits will be your student. I will be making sure that you do your job well, and facilitate the classes." she said.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked as she suddenly got a pondering look on her face. "Well..." she began. "I can set up a tent for you, but you will be farther from the camp."

"Ok, will I be eating with you." I asked.

"You will do normal things with us" she said, suddenly frustrated. It didn't take much to know that she didn't want to be a part of this.

"You really don't want me around do you?" I asked as she just sighed.

"Listen Perseus. No offense, but I hate you being around us. It goes against everything I know and say. I will try and control the hunters, but I can't guarantee that you will be completely safe around us. As long as you do your job, and do not distract us, your time with us will go quickly." She said as I nodded.

"Thalia should be done explaining to the hunters about your arrival. Let's go" she said as I felt a lurch in my stomach, and suddenly appeared in front of a campfire. As I looked up, I noticed a group of girls, the hunters of Artemis, looking at me, some with a look of interest and others... with a look of utter hatred.

"Why hello there!" I said.

Artemis POV

"Why hello there" Perseus said as I looked at the hunters.

Some looked like they were interested with Perseus, other looked like they were ready to rip out his throat.

"And this is Percy guys! Don't rip out his throat!" Thalia said as one of the newer girls... Catherine was her name .. stepped up and asked "So how skilled are you truly with the sword boy?"

"Oh, straight to it. Well pretty much" he began as I heard a roar to my right and saw the Minotaur coming straight for the camp.

I summoned my bow and arrow ready to strike down the beast when a group of dracanae came out of the woods from the North. The dracanae were closer to my hunters then what I preferred so I decided to shoot first at them. The group was much smaller then usual. Actually, there were only around 20 dracanae. They were defeated in no time, and turned my attention to the Minotaur when I realized it was gone and Perseus was in it's place.

"What" he said as I just stared at him in confusion.

Thalia POV

I heard a roar when the Minotaur, god I hate that guy, came barreling out of the woods straight for Percy. I was taking my bow and arrow out when I heard the dracanae behind me as Lady Artemis started shooting her arrows. Although, our attention, me and the hunters, should've been on the dracanae, Percy too our attention. As the Minotaur came barreling towards Percy, Percy took out riptide, and sidestepped the Minotaur. As the Minotaur passed Percy, Percy stabbed him in the neck, using the momentum of the Minotaur himself to pull the sword straight through the side of the body, cutting the Minotaur in half as the creature exploded into dust. As he turned around he looked at us and said, "I fought Ares and landed a blow on him."

"Percy POV

Honestly, I don't know what's the big deal of killing the Minotaur. A clean cut is pretty easy when the creature is that big and running at that speed. Though the hunters thought of it like an insane accomplishment.

"Well then, I guess our trainer has skills. Let's show him around girls" Thalia said, as most of the group turned and herded me to a huge tent. Though not everyone came. I turned around as two girls, both looking pretty young, stayed back and glared at me.

"I guess not everyone is a fan of me" I murmured as the hunters took me toward what I would think is their dining tent.

3rd POV... Somewhere unknown

"So Halfborn, what do you have to report?"

"Well sir, the scouting team hasn't come back, so we have enough reason to know that they were taken out."

"GOD" the mystery person said as he threw Halfborn against the wall "WHY DID I TRUST THAT COW TO DO ANYTHING."

Halfborn, out of breath, quickly replied "Sir, I myself went over there afterward, and know their numbers."

"Well Halfborn, thats great," the mystery person said. "So tell me some news."

"Well sir, the numbers have stayed somewhat the same, though their is a new male in their." Halfborn said as the mystery person suddenly stood up.

"Well that is interesting... Go said team 4, and tell them to go all out..." he said as Halfborn said. "Oh and Halfborn" the mystery person began, "send that new person we got. He has a bone to pick with Artemis"

 **Well that's chapter 4!**

 **The mystery person is NOT who you expect and I will show that next chapter.**

 **Anyway review! see ya guys next time**


End file.
